1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing an overhang support system for gable roofs. More particularly, this invention concerns such a system utilizing a novel connector device for improved cantilever support of overhang structures as well as improved resistance against uplift forces, such as wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical prior art systems for providing an overhang support system for gable roofs are described and illustrated (see FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) in connection with the detailed description hereinafter of this invention. Such prior-art systems, as further hereinafter particularized, either fail to provide strong enough support for gable roof overhang members or create new structural problems in providing such support. For example, one typical method used to provide support for gable roof overhang members is to provide a plurality of unitary overhang support members extending from the top chord of the first adjacent roof truss, bisecting the gable end truss, and continuing outward to the overhang members. To provide a roof with a uniform slope, it is necessary to cut notches in either the gable end truss, the overhang support members, or both at the point where the unitary overhang support members bisect the gable end truss. Requiring the notching of one or more members is not only difficult, costly and time consuming, it also produces stress concentration sites at the notch points thereby decreasing the effective load bearing strength of the notched members.
Applicant is aware of other prior art attempts to make more rigid the connection points of various structural members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,982 issued to Gilb discloses a deck post tie for use in resisting overturning bending moments produced in an upright structural member. To provide structural resistance to possible bending moments, the Gilb apparatus teaches a tie in which the top surface is not flush with the adjacent surface of the support member, but rather has a gradual slope which increases in the direction of maximum bending moment (e.g., bottom of upright support member). Though the Gilb apparatus may be adequate for its intended purpose, it would be inadequate for the purposes of the present disclosure because the sloped top surface, though necessary to counteract bending moments when used in accordance with the Gilb disclosure, would produce a roof having a non-uniform slope. Thus, it is believed by the applicant that the prior art cited herein will not accomplish the purpose of the present invention.